


Lost and Found

by 27noir



Category: The Thin Veil
Genre: F/M, M/M, art by the author, postcard drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1649861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27noir/pseuds/27noir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small collection of postcard sketches and drabbles for my favorite ships from The Thin Veil Series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> These were originally drawn and written last spring as a gift to Jodi. 
> 
> Spoilers for _Through the Door, Into the Fire_ and _Beyond the Pale._

 

I - Maeve/Brogan

 

When Brogan had gone, Maeve wondered if she should have foreseen this—if the signs had been so obvious that, had she been paying attention, she could have prepared herself for his leaving. But this thought was only fuel to the outrage that burned through her.   

When Kier staggered into her cellar, bloody and beautiful, and left Cedar in her care, Maeve found her that outrage drifted from her. She did not have the strength to be both angry and to raise Cedar. And to wait in desperate hope that he would return to her, that he lived.

And when assured that he would not, that he did not, she did not even try to forget him or move on. She saw him everyday in Cedar. She still felt his touch at night, her memories all that kept off the cold of loneliness. And when she found herself whispering “She’s beautiful, Brogan, your girl. I wish you could see her,” to his unattended ghost she was not surprised.

She still loved him, after all.

 

 

 

II - Jane/Felix

 

Jane grew her hair out again, then dyed it black with red streaks and turquoise bangs and shaved one side. Felix grinned when he saw it, pulled her close so he could run his fingers over her scalp and kissed her.  “Just like when we first met,” he said with a laugh.

She had kept the pixie cut for a time, in her natural color, (though she never felt quite at home in it) mostly because she had assumed Felix had liked it better. He had run his hands though it often enough. But then she had caught him looking at her curiously. He had just smiled at her defensiveness and said, “I miss the bold color.” He had ruffled a patch of short hair at her temple with his thumb. “This looks good too, but I think the way you had it before suited you better.”

“Definitely better” he said, kissing the spot between her eyes.

“I’m glad you agree,” she said. 

 

 

 

 

III - Cedar/Finn

The desire to paint came back to her with Finn’s return, now that they were all together. But Cedar knows that whatever she creates now will be nothing like the paintings Finn pulled from the fire the first night they met.

In the time before Eden, her love for him and her paintings had been bold and brilliant, bright colors splashed across the canvas, the movements filled with spark and energy.

There had been joy yet, in those years after he left, nearly all accounted to Eden. But if she had painted, the canvas would have been much more tremulous. Dark colors combining in depth and texture, with only Eden’s brightness to keep the painting together.

Her paintings now would be subdued. She is happier now than she had been, even with the imminent move to Tir na nOg, but a sense of peace has also filled her. There was a sense of rightness about her life and had she picked up a brush she knew it would show on her canvas.

 


	2. Lost and Found: Irial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Irial has troubled dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drawn and Written for Jodi, on the publication of book two, November 2013.
> 
> Contains very minor spoilers for _Among the Unseen_.

 

Sometimes Irial dreams of cold and dark and loneliness. They are feelings he knows well in dreams and in waking and he is disheartened by their onslaught. 

But sometimes, in the dream there is the touch of warm hands, the spark of light and then fire. Irial remembers Felix’s face so distinctly in these dreams, despite the years. He remembers how the trail of Felix’s fingertips send ripples of static down his skin and the touch of his lips brings back heat to his body. And if only for a while, if only in dreams, Irial finds comfort in the company of another.

When Irial wakes he is flustered and discomforted as the warmth of his dreams melt to cold reality. Sometimes he thinks he might seek out Felix, but these thoughts too melt away. Instead he both awaits and dreads the next time he dreams of him. 


End file.
